1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an invisible bra, and more particularly to an invisible bra effectively reducing wrinkles.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 11 and 12, a conventional invisible bra 80 is a strapless, soft, elastic and flat pad. The pad has an adhesive inner surface to be attached to a lower section of breasts. Accordingly, the breasts can be boosted and form a deep bust line.
FIG. 13 refers to step 1, step 2, step 3 and step 4 of how to wear the conventional invisible bra 80.
Step 1: an inner surface of a left side 81 of the invisible bra 80 is attached to a left breast.
Step 2: a left hand lifts a right breast. A right side 82 of the invisible bra 80 is tightened along a rim of the right breast and adheres to and covers the right breast.
Step 3: a shape of the right breast is then adjusted. The inner surface of the left side 81 of the invisible bra 80 is detached off and step 2 is repeated. The right hand lifts the left breast. The left side 81 of the invisible bra 80 is tightened along a rim of the right breast and covers and adheres to the left breast.
Step 4: step 2 and step 3 are repeated until the invisible bra 80 adheres to and boosts the breasts.
However, the invisible bra 80 cannot ergonomically adhere to the rims of the breast very well. Consequently wrinkles easily occur. Moreover, the conventional invisible bra 80 is a flat pad and cannot fully cover the breasts. A top edge and a bottom edge of the invisible bra 80 are flat. When the invisible bra 80 is squeezed to cover the breasts, the breasts are pressed unevenly and this causes uncomforting feeling.
Besides, another invisible bra is single cup-shaped to cover a single breast. There is no structure for two conventional invisible bras to be connected with each other. Consequently, the conventional invisible bra lacks an effect of forming a bust line.
Another invisible bra, called “Nubra”, is single cup-shaped to cover a single breast. Two Nubras are required to be connected with each other to make a bust line. However, a relative position between the single breast and the single Nubra cannot be further adjusted after the Nubra is attached. Consequently, the breasts cannot be further squeezed and an effect of forming a deep bust line is restricted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an invisible bra to mitigate the aforementioned problems.